Da Ji (Smite)
Da Ji, also known as the legendary Nine-Tailed Fox, is a villainous playable God in the MOBA Smite. She is a sadistic demon fox who serves as an Assassin class of the Chinese Pantheon expert in unleashing pain through torture upon her victims. Born in 1076 BC, Da Ji was a demon fox who served the Goddess Nu Wa as a "punisher" for those who dared to ruin her image. However, Da Ji later revealed her true malicious intentions of bringing eternal pain and suffering to humanity to satisfy her twisted and sadistic desire to enjoy the pain of all living being for all eternity. She was the consort of King Zhou of Shang and later became the oppressive and tyrannical Empress of the Zhou Dynasty until her downfall thanks to her atrocities. Following the defeat of her empire, she took participation in the Great God War involving all mythological pantheons of the world just to delight in the cries of agony of other Gods and mortals. Historically, Da Ji was the first fictional Femme Fatale to ever exist and served as the base to countless inspirations of black widows throughout history. She was voiced by Mallorie Rodak, who also voiced Solution Epsilon in Overlord. Official Description Emperor Zhou’s desire for the Goddess Nu Wa was considered an obsession, perhaps even madness. She sent signs and missives to reject him, but Zhou would not be dissuaded. At night, he slipped into her temple and scrawled poetry across the walls espousing his undying love. This defilement could not go unanswered. Nu Wa summoned the most conniving and wicked Fox Spirit she could and thrust it upon the Emperor with intent to spiral his life into misery. Little did Nu Wa know what she had just unleashed. For thousands of years the nine-tailed Fox spirit had lived, biding its time, honing its malicious appetites. Finally in human form, it assumed the irresistible guise of Da Ji, and to Emperor Zhou, she could do no wrong. With free reign of the Empire and its people, Da Ji reveled in torture and malice. She took delight in their screams of pain as she danced to playful music composed at her command, the musicians trembling for every note.So grievous did these atrocities grow that the people rose up and overthrew their ruler. They stormed the gates, toppled the throne, and pursued Zhou to his bed chamber, where the crazed emperor finally took his own life. Yet, Da Ji managed to escape and conceal herself. Now she joins the fray, not to save the universe, nor empower her pantheon, but instead to soak up every last cry of anguish from her enemies. Personality Da Ji was considered to be the incarnation of evil itself when her crimes were exposed by the population of Shang and was remembered as the single most cruel non-deity entity of the world. Da Ji in Smite is a psychopath from the worst level who cares only for wealth and comfort in her palace. She is also a sadistic individual who loves war and death, she demonstrates that she is different from many other deities through the story, as she commits acts of atrocities against humanity simply for her twisted fun and has little care for the lives of her subordinates and people. She is also a mature woman, but possesses the mind of an narcissistic and sadistic spoiled child. At her core, Da Ji relishes death, suffering, despair, fear, chaos, pain and destruction to her lands solely to enjoy the suffering of mortals for considering them inferior to her superior existence. She is known for her BDSM fetishes and often tries to make her enemies suffer with brutal methods of torture just so she can make them beg to die before killing them. She also has a great sarcastic wit and treat everything like trivial matters when they are not related to luxurious jewels and expensive diamonds. Biography For thousands of years, Da Ji lived as a trickster spirit, honing her own destructive habits. Eventually, Da Ji was was summoned by the goddess Nu Wa to inflict misery on Emperor Zhou, who was loved the deity to the point of vandalizing her temple with adoring poetry. Gaining a human form, she managed to charm Zhou to leading her rule over his empire and subjects. With this control, she ruled under a rule of terror, dancing to music as people were tortured brutally. Eventually, her person rose up and overthrew the ruler. With Emperor Zhou killing himself, Da Ji fled to join the competition, purely to torture and murder her foes. Powers and Abilities *'Passive' (Torture Blades) - Da Ji's basic attacks deliver the Bleed status. The Bleed status can stack in additional damage. *'Horrible Burns' - Da Ji's next successful basic attack delivers a Burn. *'One Thousand Cuts' - Da Ji slashes four times toward any enemy nearby, applying the Bleed status. *'Trickster Spirit' - Da Ji can select any character in the game, friend or foe, and warp to their location. On arrival, she slashes at them with her claws. *'Paola'- Da Ji's ultimate, Da Ji summons the torture device, hovering above it and being allowed to fire three times in it. Every hit delivers the Chained and Slowed status, and any chained enemies become stunned and are pulled towards her on the move's end. Quotes Gallery Skins T_DaJi_CC_Card.png|Vixen T_DaJi_Anime_card.png|Senpai T_DaJi_Chiyome_Card.png|Death Lotus T_Daji_Cyberfox_Card.png|Cyberfox T_Daji_T2_Card.png|Seductress T_DaJi_SugarandSlice_Card.png|Sugar and Slice T_Daji_Peacock_Card.png|Sequined Sadist T_DaJi_FoxyLady_Card.png|Foxy Lady T_Daji_DeadlyDesire_Card.png|Deadly Desire T_DaJi_DarkNet_Card.png|Data Dealer T_Daji_Gold_Card.png|Golden/Legendary/Diamond Videos SMITE - God Announcement - Da Ji, The Nine-Tailed Fox SMITE - God Reveal - Da Ji, The Nine-Tailed Fox SMITE - New Adventure - Da Ji and the Legend of the Foxes Trivia *The Smite version of Da Ji transformed her into a pure devilish entity who only sought to bring sheer despair and terror to the world, unlike the original Da Ji from Fengshen Yanyi. In the original mythological Chinese tale, Da Ji became a fox spirit when she witnessed her relatives getting skinned to death. Other factors made her different like her her genuine love for her children and care of young innocent people, something Da Ji from Smite lacks completely. *While being an evil spirit, Da Ji was a direct servant of Nu Wa in Smite and served her as one her inquisitors to punish those who dared to taint her image. *In her Seductress skin, Da Ji was remodeled after Marilyn Monroe. *A controversy related to her Cyberfox skin came out when her design was extremely similar to Sombra from Overwatch just when recently a skin of Ravana based in Scorpion from Mortal Kombat series was removed from the game after the company was sued by the original creators of the character. *The Deadly Desire skin transformed her into a Succubus as a tribute for her Femme Fatale title that curiously served as base for the trope for many centuries to come. *After her defeat, the Song dynasty, fox spirit cults, including those dedicated to Daji, became outlawed, but their suppression was unsuccessful. Category:Femme Fatale Category:Black Widows Category:Video Game Villains Category:Demon Category:Humanoid Category:Tyrants Category:Oppressors Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Psychopath Category:Sadists Category:Wealthy Category:Sophisticated Category:Elitist Category:Extravagant Category:Serial Killers Category:Torturer Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Abusers Category:Trickster Category:Gaolers Category:Homicidal Category:Fighters Category:Mythology Villains Category:Starvers Category:Mutilators Category:Immortals Category:Cult Leaders Category:Egotist Category:Protagonists Category:Arrogant Category:Neutral Evil Category:Misanthropes Category:Misandrists Category:Anarchist Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Slaver Category:Warlords Category:Destroyers Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Evil from the Past Category:Defilers Category:Heretics Category:Right-Hand Category:Force of Nature Category:Female Category:Spouses Category:Paranormal Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Magic Category:Terrorists Category:Monarchs Category:Mongers Category:Traitor